For You, I'd Do Anything
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Sam didn't know Lilith as the final seal, and now, thinking of himself as a failure as a human being, is about to kill himself, when Lucifer shows up at his hotel room with flowers and love in his eyes. Samifer, may be continued later. I'll up the rating to "M" when it gets to that point.


Title: For You, I'd Do Anything

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing: Samifer

**I know that Dean wasn't happy about Sam opening the cage, but this worked with the story, okay? Also, in this story, Lucifer shows up to see Sam in person a lot sooner than in the show.**

.X.O.X.O.X.

"Dude… c'mon. It's been days, and nothing too bad has happened since then." Dean said. Sam didn't reply. The little brother was angsting away. "So… you popped the Devil out of the box. We might be able to fix this, okay? C'mon… cheer up. You didn't know Lilith was the final seal." still, no reply. The older brother sighed and got up from the hotel bed he and Sam had been sitting on, going to stretch his legs. Sam got up, and Dean turned to look at him, thinking he was ready to talk.

"I'm going for a walk." He lied. Really, he just wanted to get a separate hotel room for the night. He was depressed, felt like the biggest failure that could ever live, and wanted to die.

'Maybe I should do just that.' He thought. He checked into another room far from his brother's, and looked at the room. 'I could hang myself from that ceiling fan. Or shoot myself. No, a gun is too loud. Dean would find me and hospitalize me before I died, and then I'd _really_ hear it from him. I don't think I can do this anymore, though… I'm such a freak… and a total mess.' He pulled a knife out of his pocket and looked at it. It would be easy. All he would have to do is give himself two, deep vertical slits up his arms starting from his wrists, and he would be gone. It was that simple. 'And when I die, I'll probably go to Hell. Serves me right.' He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked the knife over hesitantly, tilting it every which way as if the sharp object were foreign to him. He positioned the knife over his left wrist, and when he was about to do it, he heard three knocks on his door. He looked at the door. It could be anyone. It could be Dean (best case scenario) or some sort of demon or other monster (very typical, and worst case scenario). He took his knife to the door with him, and then, quickly opened the door. He was surprised to see a shorter man with messy blonde hair and blue eyes holding a bouquet of many different colored roses. He was smiling at him.

"Um… are those for me? 'Cause, I think you're mistaken." Sam said.

"I'm at the right place. Trust me." He said. "May I come in?" he tilted his head to the side a bit when he asked, much like Cas does when he's confused. Sam gulped and adverted his eyes. Something inside of him made him want to embrace this man, and he had no idea what.

"I don't even know you. No offense, but I was sort of in the middle of something." Sam glanced at the knife in his hand, which was hidden from the other man's view. "Are you a deliveryman? Are these from someone I know?"

"If they were from someone you had met before, I would have already said so." The man was still smiling at him.

"Then… these are from… _you_?"

"That, they are." The man nodded. "I'd never hurt you, Sammy. I'm not anything or anyone dangerous. I promise. It's the honest truth." He took a step closer to the taller man. Sam took a step back, and the man stepped forward again, closing the gap between them, hugging Sam. The Winchester felt his heart beating in an abnormal way. This man had such an allure, and it wasn't just physical. It went straight to Sam's psyche, and it held him to him. He couldn't convince himself to push the stranger off of him.

"Could you… could you please _not_—" Sam started to stutter out, but the man cut him off saying,

"Sammy, it's me… your little Luci. I'm here for you." He snuggled closer to Sam. Sam's eyes widened.

"Luci? Luci… Luci… no… it _couldn't _be!"

"What other angel with L-U-C-I as the first four letters of my name could it be? Think, Sammy. Use that brain of yours." He teased. Sam was so horrified he finally gained the strength to push the angel off of him. His eyes were full of fear. The word came out a fearful whisper,

"_Lucifer_…" Sam started slowly backing away from him, and Lucifer walked into the hotel room, closing the door behind him.

"Like I said, Sammy, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Stay away from me!"

"See? I didn't even lock the door when I came in. Will you not hear me out for a moment? I came here to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you! I don't want _anything_ from you!" Sam held his knife in front of him.

"Even if that were an angel blade, only an angel can kill me. And it would have to be an archangel." Sam continued to back away from him. Lucifer found a place to lay the flowers down, and started walking towards Sam again. "People make me out to sound so bad, but they don't understand me. See, I was thrown from Heaven because I didn't want to love humanity. I wanted to love my Father."

"I don't want your excuses—!"

"Listen, Sam. But, see, they have this… _plan_ for me. I didn't even know who my true vessel was until recently, and I've been _dying_ to meet you."

"Wait… me? I'm your vessel?"

"The only _real_ vessel for me."

"And you need my consent to use my body?"

"Yes, but—"

"I'll _never_ consent!" Sam sounded angry and defiant. Lucifer sighed.

"Good _grief_, let me talk!" he used some of his powers to make Sam no be able to speak. It didn't hurt the human, but it made him feel a little uncomfortable. "They want me to fight my brother Michael. They want the apocalypse. It's supposed to be me and you versus your brother and mine. That's how they want this stupid, stupid story to end. BUT! I've given this some serious thought. See, in the cage, I want through several stages. I was angry and grieving most of the time, and then I wanted revenge. I even went crazy since I was the only one in there, and only spoke to myself. You know? Talking to yourself is bad. The worst friend you can have is yourself because you don't contradict yourself. You always agree with yourself. I agreed with myself that I wanted revenge, but then… _very_ recently, I thought it over again. What scares the enemies the most, Sam? Doing nothing, that's what. It scares the hell out of them when you don't fight them or frown at them, or anything. They want the apocalypse. Dad wants the apocalypse. As my final defiance against my father to remain free of his plans, I _refuse_ to do what he has planned for me. Now, you may talk." Sam coughed, and then spoke.

"I don't understand. Why tell _me_ all of this?"

"You didn't feel it?" Lucifer started walking close to Sam again.

"Feel what?" the brunette asked nervously.

"The pull between your soul and my grace? The connection between us that's so hard to resist?" Sam's hand went to his chest unconsciously. "Yes, I felt it too. I felt your heat beat speed up when I held you. Sammy, you're the only present I've ever received from my Father.  
I've waited for you for a millennia." His gaze was soft and loving as he looked into Sam's eyes. Sam swallowed hard.

"Is… is that some sort of pick up line? No… you couldn't possibly… _like_ me… not like that. This is some sort of trick!"

"I want to be with you. I want to live a normal life and not follow orders anymore."

"I'm a hunter. Nothing about my life is normal."

"You can't persuade me otherwise. Plus, compared to the life I had, I'd much rather hunt with you just so long as I don't have to leave your side."

"I… even if you aren't really the bad guy… Dean would never understand. You _can't_ stay with us!"

"You don't trust me, I know. And I know your brother trusts me even less. You'll come to trust me someday, though. That's a promise."

"Please… just leave…"

"Sammy…" Lucifer wrapped his arms around the hunter again, snuggling against his muscular chest. Once again, Sam didn't have the strength or desire, deep down, to push him away. He sighed, and ended up saying, weakly,

"Could we at least sit?"

"We can." He and Lucifer moved over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Lucifer held onto him again, never wanting to let go of him ever again. Sam felt heat in his face, embarrassed by the situation, and curious about how he felt so close to him. The angel smelled like nature after a long rain in the spring time. He actually liked this smell whenever he smelled it, but it was different coming from the angel. He hesitated at first, and then hugged him back. The angel was cool to the touch, but not painfully so. Sam wondered why the Devil felt cool of all things, and why he felt so soft and inviting. He could felt a bit of muscle on him, but at the same time, he was wonderfully huggable. "So, you like me, then?" Lucifer asked quietly, his face still up against his vessel's chest.

"I guess so… it just confuses me, is all."

"I know it does. I could hear all your thoughts." Lucifer felt Sam's heart rate go up to twice the speed it was going before, and felt him stiffen. Clearly, he was embarrassed and would have liked to have gone without that information. The angel smiled more as he looked up at the human's face. "You think I'm wonderfully huggable?" he was blushing, but wasn't ashamed of it. If he had to show weakness, he'd rather it be with the one he loves. The Winchester's eyes met his, and he blushed even harder from the embarrassment.

"The thought was involuntary." Sam insisted. He didn't sound convincing in the slightest bit.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucifer snuggled up against Sam's chest again. "You can hold me any time you want to. You can even fall asleep holding me. I promise I won't try anything funny." Sam had to laugh at that a bit. He could hear the truth in his words, though. He believed him. "And I think you'd appreciate having me here. You've been too hard on yourself. All of your intentions are good. I see all the good in you and it's the most beautiful thing in the world." Sam was surprised to hear that. He didn't feel beautiful, not in the slightest. He felt like a failure. "You're not a failure. And you're not a monster. You have a big heart, a smart mind, and you have the kindest soul in existence." The human's heart fluttered in his chest, and he felt the blush rising to his cheeks again.

"I… just don't know what to say…" he said.

"You don't have to say anything. Just let me stay with you, Sammy, it's all I ask." He looked up into Sam's eyes once again. Sam pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Let me text Dean so that he knows I won't be going back tonight." He sent a text telling Dean that he needed to be alone, but that he was alright. His brother texted back, telling him that he'd see him tomorrow. With that, Sam put his phone aside. "I'll go take a shower first. You mind waiting?"

"I mind." Lucifer snapped his fingers, and Sam was cleaned up and wearing different clothes. So was Lucifer.

"What the heck?!"

"I sped up the process. We're both cleaned up and ready for bed."

"Wow…"

"I couldn't wait. I didn't want to, and I didn't figure you'd be open to the idea of showering together since we just met. I'm comfortable with doing all things with you, though. I wouldn't want to scare you of, of course."

"What if Dean walks in and finds us asleep together and assumes we did stuff?"

"He won't. And if he does, we'll explain that nothing happened, and we'll make him believe us." Lucifer made the door lock itself just to be safe, and they crawled in bed together. The angel made himself comfortable in Sam's warm arms, and the brunette held him close. He had never felt so loved in his life.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I dunno where I'm going with this story, but I DO know that I like how it turned out. I'm gonna leave this open in case I want to add more to it later. Review and tell me what you thought of it so far, and give me some ideas, okay? And if you have a better title than this, tell me, and I'll change it if I like it. :)**


End file.
